Rescue Misson
by Allen Grier
Summary: Tk and Kari go to the digiworld to try to rescue their old pal wizardmon and the rest that were sent to myotismons lair.Takari.
1. Off to School on a Saturday

CHAPTER 1

Off to school on a Saturday

It was a perfectly normal day in the Takaishi household. It has been one year since the digidestined last encountered the dark lord or any Digimon whatsoever, besides the Digimon that were destined to save the world. TK sighed as he got ready for school. "Another boring day."he said to himself. "Mom? Dad? I'm leaving for school!" he said snatching up a breakfast beagle from the table.

"Ok honey. Have a nice day!" his mom called to him as he was leaving.

"Late! I'm going to be late!" he yelled running down the hall of the apartment building.

A familiar Lavender hared girl looked out the window to see what was going on. Then, she walked out onto the balcony and called out, " TK, where are you going?!"

TK looked back and noticed the Lavender hared girl and said "OH, Yolei, hurry! We're going to be late!"

"Late for what?!" she called back.

"School!" he replied.

She just laughed and walked outside. "TK, its Saturday. No school today."

TK just turned red. " Oh.... Then.... Oh No! I'm supposed to meet the others for basketball practice!"

She just slapped him. "TK! Get a hold of yourself! It's a holiday! she screamed. You could hear dogs barking in the distance.

"Oh.... Ok...." He replied cleaning his ear.

"I'm going back to feed Poromon. Bye!" Yolei said stomping off.

TK thought to himself "_What is she so worried about?"_ and remembered. "Oh, yeah. Her date with Ken is today. Ha, Hope she keeps her cool. Or worse, Ken better keep his cool or she'll go ballistic." He said aloud.

Just then a cat jumped on his shoulder. "Shoo. Go away. Go away!"

SCRATCH! Gatomon gave TK a taste of her lightning paw attack. "Maybe that'll teach you to mess with me. Kari is upset just to let you know. I think something happened. She opened her desk and tears started to pour down her face. I think you should go have a look. Not even my beautiful looks cheered her up." Gatomon said purring.

TK just stared at her and said "She enjoys your company, not you what you call "Good Looks". "Who besides patamon would call them good looks anyway?" he muttered to himself.

"HEY! I heard that!" Gatomon called following him to Kari's.

meanwhile at the Takashi's

"Honey, I called the school 4 times already to tell them that I'm going to pick up Takeru to go shopping and there is no answer." Mrs. Takaishi called.

"It's Saturday, dear." Mr. Takaishi called back.

"Oh my.... TK started off for school..... Oh well, he'll come back. He always does." She said laughing.

Then, Matt walked into the room. He just laughed and said "Remember the time when Tai, Kari, TK, and I went on a trip to Hawaii and I buried TK in the sand and left him? That was SOOO funny! He tried killing me afterwards though. Remember? We had the police looking for him and everything. Good thing Tai and I forgot Kari down there. They didn't come back for 2 weeks.... Oppsie..." and he started to walk away slowly.

"YOU WHAT?!" his mother boomed. "HE COULD HAVE BEEN HURT! OR WORSE!"

"Yeah.... If you call a sun burn "worse"...." Matt said fleeing from the now flying kitchenware.


	2. Trouble at the Kamiya's Residence

CHAPTER 2

Trouble at the Kamiya's Residence

"Come on Gatomon! You cant catch me!" TK laughed racing Gatomon to Kari's place. Gatomon perked her ears and stopped. "What is it Gatomon?"

She just smirked and jumped on his shoulder. "MEOW!" she called. She knew her "friends" were near by. Then, all of a sudden they could hear barking from miles round. TK got this bad feeling, knowing something bad was about to happen. All of a sudden, several dogs bounded all around TK trying to reach Gatomon. Gatomon ran of while the dogs piled on top of TK knocking him into a pile of garbage. "AHHHH! NOO! I can't go to Kari's like this!" he said running around in circles due to the fact that the dogs were chasing him. Just then a familiar orange and white ball hovered overhead.

"BOOM BUBBLE!" the creature yelled firing a blast of air at the dogs.

"Thanks patamon." TK said from inside the garbage can. "Now I need a shower and I can go to Kari's."

"WHAT?! You're going to Kari's? Take me! Take me, Take me! We can't go with you looking like that though. Boom Bubble!" Patamon sent a blast of air at TK causing all of the garbage to fly off of him.

"Thanks, but I still smell." TK said.

"I can't smell anything." Patamon lied.

"Ok, let's go." TK said beginning to walk on.

At the Kamiya's house

"_Why am I acting like this? I just can't think anymore." _Kari Kamiya thought to herself as she lied on her bed staring at the ceiling. "I'm not going to continue to lie down doing nothing." Kari sighed to herself as she reached for the phone to recruit the newest digidestined members. "Hello, is TK there?" she asked. "No? ok thanks." She dialed each number one after another. "Hello, is Yolei home? Date? Ken? Ok. Bye." "Is Cody there at the moment? Judo practice? Ok. Thanks." "Is Sora home? She is?! Can you put her on?! No? Busy? Ok, thanks anyway." "Hello? Is Davis there? He is? May I talk to him?"

"Sure I'll go get him."

"Hello? Kari?! HI!" Davis said happily.

"_What am I doing?!" _Kari thought to herself hanging up the phone.

"Kari?! KARI YOU THERE?!" Davis said crying.

meanwhile

"Patamon? Get down from that tree and help me get clean!" TK said throwing a rock at patamon.

"Missed me!" Patamon said jumping up in down. There was a faint buzzing coming from the tree. Just then, a swarm of wasps appeared from the tree.

"RUN!!!! AHHH!!!!!" TK screamed running as fast as he can. "Patamon! There is Kari's place! We can make it!" Just then TK opened the door and ran in, bumping into Tai sending him out the door. TK didn't notice him and slammed the door shut and locked it.

"TK?! OPEN THE DOOR!" Tai screamed. TK couldn't hear him. Just then Tai turned around to go through the open window when he saw the wasp's approaching. "AHHHH!" Tai screamed as he was stung. The wasps weren't done there though. They went around and flew through the open window stinging TK and Patamon. TK opened the next door and pulled an uncoinceince Patamon through the door. Panting, he went to Kari's room and knocked.

"Come in." Kari sighed.

"Kari? What's wrong?" TK asked.

"TK!" She said throwing her arms around his neck. "EW! You Smell TK! What happened?"

"I got in a fight with a garbage can and lost?" TK said blushing.

"Not funny! Go! Into my brothers room! Left closet! Pick out some of Tai's old cloths and get a shower! we got a long trip ahead of us!" Kari said ordering him into Tai's room.

"What trip?" TK asked Kari.

"We are going on a trip. That's all I can say." She said. "Now go!"


	3. Digiport Open

Chapter Three

Digiport Open

After TK got out of the shower he met Kari in her room. Kari took one look at him and turned red from holding back the laughter. "TK, look at what you're wearing."

"What?" He took one look and blushed. He was wearing Tai's old cloths from the first time they were in the digiworld and, to their surprise, actually fit him quite nicely. "I better change."

"NO! We are talking NOW!" Kari said.

"No need to yell. So, what is this trip?" He asked.

"Well, we are going back." She said. "To the digiworld."

"What?! Back?! That's wonderful!" TK said excitedly.

"Remember where you told me Myotismon sent your friends Pumpkinmon and Gotsumon?" Kari asked with a tear forming.

"Yeah, like it was yesterday." TK answered. "It was Myotismon dungeon in his lair."

"That is where we are going." Kari said pulling a folder of old photos out of her mahogany desk. They were all pictures of past friends during their digital adventure. There was a picture of Wizardmon, Andromon, Numemon, Whamon, and even Centarumon. "And that's not even half of them." she said putting them away.

"Let's Get going." TK said picking up his pack.

"I'll leave a note on the table. I wonder where Tai is." She said getting a piece of paper.

Gone to the digiworld. We will try to be back before the end of the holiday. Could use some help.

Kari & TK

TK looked over on the couch and noticed two little white pillows. It was Tokomon and Salamon. During the time Kari and TK were talking, they were busy cuddled up and sleeping. "S_hould I?" _he thought. By this time Kari ready and standing right next to him.

"Cute aren't they?" She said. TK jumped.

"Yeah, I guess. Why do they always sleep while we do homework and chores. You think they could do something every once in a while." TK said.

"Think we should?" Kari asked. TK got an evil smile.

"You read my mind." he said. Both leaned over as carefully as possible and they screamed "WAKE UP!" in Tokomon and Salamon's ears.

"We're awake!" they shouted in unison.

"We ready?" TK asked.

"As ready as we'll ever be." Kari replied. And with that they set off to the school building.

When they arrived, the door was locked. "Oh, just great. When the doors open, you don't want in. When the doors are locked, you absolutely have to get in." TK said.

"Oh hi kids. Need something?" TK and Kari turned around to find their math teacher.

"Boy are we glad to see you! You see, we forgot something in their. It's our brothers Christmas present. And we absolutely must get it. It's in the Computer room. Izzy was keeping it for us."

"Oh. Izzy is in there now." The teacher said letting them in.

"HE IS?! Thank you sooo much!" they said. And so they set off towards the computer room. There they found Izzy playing his good old trivia game.

"Oh, hi guys. What are you doing here?" Izzy asked.

"Is the gate to the digital world open?" Kari asked.

"Yes. Why?" Izzy asked.

"We are going there for a few days. You know. Like a vacation." TK said making up an excuse.

"Oh, you mean a date?"

"NO!" TK shouted turning red.

" Ok. You're all set up." He said with an evil grin. "Have fun on your date." he said as they pulled out their digivices.

"It's not a date!" TK shouted again. Kari giggled and held up her Digivice. "DIGIPORT OPEN" they both said in unison as they were sucked into the computer.


	4. A Greater Darkness

_Chapter Four_

_ A Greater Darkness_

Kari sighed as she splashed some water on her face. "Where to now TK?" she asked standing up.

"Don't know exactly. I say first we recruit some old friends. But i haven't a clue where to start. We should probably look for a place to spend the night first. It's getting kind of dark. We could start in the morning. How does that sound?" TK asked while stretching on the grassy banks of the river.

"Good plan. Maybe there is a cave or something nearby?"

"I'll go have a look around. You stay here, ok?" He asked getting up.

"Ok. I won't go anywhere. Promise." She said.

"Ok, see ya soon! Patamon! Come here quick!" He shouted. Patamon stretched and yawn as Gatomon poked his stomach trying to wake him up,

"Hey, Pata... Pata... TK wants to see you."

"Fine. I'll be back. " he said flying out of the tree. "What do you need?" he asked.

"We have to go look for a place to spend the night." TK said pulling out his d-terminal(that's what they're called right?). "Digi- Armor Energize!" As TK said those words, Patamon began to shine a bright gold color, and within no time, a gold colored Pegasus stood before them.

"Hop on!" He said in a much deeper voice then Patamon.

About an hour later, they returned, but unfortunately Kari was gone. Their bags were still there though. TK thought maybe she went looking for him, which was a bad idea since it was getting late and around this part of the digital world, Vermilimon and Sabermon are common at night, and they aren't too friendly. Not to mention the Numemon have taking a big liking to Kari Kamiya since her first trip to the digital world. He looked around and noticed a note on the ground. He tried to read it but the lettering was too small. He noticed a wire small clear fishing wire running up the tree to a bucket. He instantly got the idea Kari was trying to trick him. "You'll have to do better than that." He said, stepping back and pulling the string. The bucket tipped and nothing poured out. He pulled harder trying to get the bucket out of the tree, when he heard the branch snap. All of a sudden, a he heard a scream and felt a lot of weight on his shoulders. The next thing he knew he was plowed into the ground. He looked up and noticed a branch next to him. A very large branch. He tried to get up but he couldn't. Something was weighing him down. He reached around his back and felt a cloth. He tugged on it trying to get it and whoever was on top of him off. Then, with one last tug, the person grabbed his wrist and slapped him upside the head. "How dare you scare me like that! You insensitive jerk! You should have told me you were back! I don't know what would have happened if you wouldn't have cushioned my fall!" Kari said, very red in the face.

"Excuse me, but you set the trap!" TK said standing up.

"What trap?"

"The bucket and string!"

"TK, I was collecting apples for later!"

"But it was empty!"

"Duh, TK I just started! You taking forever and all to get back here. I thought I'd get something for us to eat!"

"Whoopsie. Sorry Kari. Forgive me?"

"Of course silly!" she said.

_**Later that night**_

There was not a cloud in the sky, and the stars were shining brightly. TK and Kari had told Patamon and Gatomon that they were going for a walk for a while and to stay at camp. While walking, they came across a stoneyard. The ruins in the area seemed to be shaped for some kind of ritual. They took a walk around for a little bit and noticed two odd shaped stones in a crevice. Both walked up to them to take a closer look and noticed a crunching sound beneath their feet. They looked down and noticed what looked like egg shells. They continued walking util they reached the stones. Then they realized what the two rocks were. Digi-eggs! They were so surprised they could hardly move. They looked closer and saw what seemed to be a fusion between the crest of hope and light. The other was almost exactly alike except it was all black. each tried moving one of them to no previal. Then, they tried moving one of them together and it came right up! Darkness poured into the sky and TK and Kari got a bad feeling in their stomachs. Something was starting to take shape where the egg once sat. Moments later, a dragon-like creature stood up and scratched its head, then stared at the couple in amazement, and they stared back. It had sapphire colored eyes, and yellowish and pink colored armor. "Hello. Nice to meet you." it said with delight. TK and Kari were astonished. They took him back to camp, were they found out his name. "My name is Shadow"

"Shadow? No 'mon' at the end?" Kari asked.

"Nope" Shadow answered.

"Are you sure its not 'Shadowmon?" TK asked.

"Yes." Shadow again replied.

"What's your armor made of?" Pata asked.

"Yellow and pink topaz. Although it's much stronger than any diamond. You know, years to form." Shadow said yawning. "Can I take a nap? I mean, I'm a little tired from that walk back here."

"Sure!" Kari said. "Here. You can use my sleeping bag!"

"Where are you supposed to sleep?" TK asked with a confused look.

"Don't be silly TK! We can share a sleeping bad! Just unzip it!" She said smiling.

"Fine..." TK said unzipping the bag. "Good night everybody!" He said, drifting off to sleep.

Sorry it took so long to update my story! Major writers block... Thanks to everyone who reviewed! Glad most of you like it. This chapter was pretty boring and I got way off topic. I promise I'll do better in the future. Please forgive me. I'll try to update soon, so please check back often. If you're a FullMetal Alchemist and Digimon fan can you take a look at my other story "Alchemy, the Unpredictable Science"? I know its not to good, but I'd like to know what you think. I've only got one review on that one but ones better that none! Thanks DuosGal for that review! And thanks again to everyone else who reviewed! Hope you enjoyed it! See ya!


End file.
